


Coming Home

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [30]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, no.30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Set after the events of season one. Myfanwy comes home without telling Gestalt. Which is fine. It's fine.
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30: Coming Home
> 
> Another first person POV.

It's been a month since she returned. I've kept an eye on her building from the surveillance feeds from time to time. For safety reasons. She still hasn't contacted me to tell me she's back.

Which is fine. It's fine. I thought she'd want to be friends, but obviously she wants nothing to do with me. I'm a reminder of the Old Myfanwy's life. 

She's probably making new friends of her choosing. Moving on. Crafting a new life for herself. I'm happy for her.

It's fine.

Another two months pass. I receive a letter in the mail. It's from Myfanwy.


End file.
